Goku's New Adventure
by GamaSennin'Gokurocks
Summary: Adopted from kenskywalk19. AU. The seven tailed dragon had attack Konohagakure and has been sealed in the body of a newborn baby. Who is this baby and how will his destiny become the greatest story ever. Elements from both shows.


**Goku's New Adventure**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Friendship**

**Summary: Adopted from kenskywalk19. ****The seven tailed dragon had attack Konohagakure and has been sealed in the body of a newborn baby. Who is this baby and how will his destiny become the greatest story ever. Elements from both shows.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Author's note: This is a remake of Goku's New Adventure by kenskywalk19, who gave me his permission to try my hand at it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DBZ, or this story— I just adopted it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talking**"

'**Demon Thinking**'

"Jutsu (technique)"

**0o0o0o0o0**

Once upon a time, there lived a dragon spirit with seven tails. He was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails, landslides and tsunamis would result. Out of nowhere, the Shichibi no Ryujin— or, Seven-tailed Dragon Demon—attacked Konohagakure, destroying mountains and laying waste to the land. As the menace approached the village, many shinobi fought bravely against the beast but to no avail. Finally, risking his life, one ninja was able to imprison its soul in a newborn baby. Having defeated the demon, the brave shinobi died. That shinobi was the Fourth Hokage, champion of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Our story begins twelve years after that fateful event in Konohagakure.

Inside a hut lay an old man, doing calligraphy, a hobby of his, when suddenly a voice screamed through the window.

"Lord Hokage!"

"What is it?" The elderly old man turned around to see a Leaf shinobi, dressed in black pants and a black shirt with a traditional Chunin vest, panting.

"It's Goku, my lord! That young devil has vandalized the mountainside images of all the heroes of our village—your honored predecessors—in paint!" screamed the anonymous shinobi.

"I will go see what he is up to…again" said Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, who had come back from retirement after the death of the Fourth.

At the Hokage faces…

"Dammit punk! Stop defacing the Hokage Monument!" screamed a shinobi at the boy, who was currently painting the faces of the previous Hokages, including the current one.

"Whatever you losers! You don't have what it takes to do this! I rule!" said the boy with the strangest hairstyle: black spikes sticking out in all directions with no apparent pattern to them. He was wearing a sleeveless blue gi a yellow pants, held across by a white sash. He kept on painting when suddenly…

"GOKU!" screamed a voice that echoed across the land as a man landed near the Hokage. This young Chunin was in the standard Leaf ninja uniform, his only distinguishing features being a spiky upward ponytail and a horizontal scar across his nose.

"Aw crap, caught again by the old man and Iruka," Goku said to himself as he turned around to see a furious Third Hokage and Iruka.

"Goku! You come down right this instance! If not, I will severely punish you for these actions," said Sarutobi as he got closer to the boy, though he really didn't look all that angry. In fact, he looked only somewhat miffed if anything.

"Like what? There isn't anything you could threaten me with," Goku said with a smirk.

Iruka smirked and said, "Then you get no supper and dinner meal as punishment if you don't come down."

Goku's eyes widened with his mouth dropping. "Dude, that is totally uncool," he muttered as he came down from the monument towards Iruka. Goku loved his food and had a schedule of six meals a day. He had breakfast, second breakfast, lunch, afternoon snack, supper and dinner. He would hate to miss one of his meals and Iruka knew this and exploited it to a certain degree.

As Goku came down, he had noticed all the hateful looks that the surrounding shinobi were giving him. It was a common thing for Goku. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve it, but almost every day; he was beaten to bloody pulp at night. Goku was strong but he didn't use his strength to fight back as it would give more reason for people to hate him. He used to cry about it with no one to comfort him since he was left alone. He became ashamed of who he was as a result of all the beatings. His beatings would get worse if they knew he had a tail. Goku had his tail since the beginning but knew that no one else had it. It would seem strange if he had a tail and everyone else didn't. He didn't want to add anything else to list of being hated for.

He was living in hell, from the shame of his tail, the beatings that he received, and the doubt of his own existence. But there was one thing kept him going; his dream to become the greatest Hokage. However, he had to deal with the Third right now as both of them walked towards the Hokage hut with Sarutobi, venting.

"Goku, do you understand what you have done?" Sarutobi asked.

Goku was looking away, trying not to pay attention to the latest lecture from the Lord Hokage but instead thinking of his next meal. 'I think I will go with the pork miso ramen this time,' he thought.

"GOKU!" Iruka screamed.

"What? I know what I did was wrong but you should have seen the look of their faces. It was priceless." Goku laughed.

"Well if you liked doing that, then you will probably like cleaning it up as well right?" Iruka said.

Goku shook himself at the realization of his punishment as Sarutobi said, "You will not leave the monument until every drop of paint is gone!"

"So? There isn't like someone at home waiting for me."

"Well if you are able to finish early, I might treat you to a meal," said Iruka as he was looking away towards the window, blushing a little bit.

Goku smiled and went straight to work cleaning the paint. Sarutobi smiled as he smoked his pipe.

Afterwards, at the ramen shop of Ichiraku, Goku was eating his tenth bowl while Iruka was looking at the boy with his jaw dropped. This wasn't his first time seeing Goku eat but he still couldn't get used to it. Iruka actually kind of enjoyed having a meal with Goku. He was one of the few people that would appreciate Goku since he also had troubled past.

"Goku?" asked Iruka as Goku looked at him with ramen in his mouth. "Why, of all places, did you choose to deface that spot? I mean, you do know who Lord Hokage is, right?"

"Of course!" Goku said as he was gulping down the ramen that was in his mouth. "To inherit the Hokage name, he'd have to have been the best shinobi in the village. It was the Fourth Hokage who saved our village from the dragon demon by finding a way to beat it."

"Okay, then… why?" Iruka had to ask, but he knew the answer as Goku always told him the same thing.

"Because one of these days, they'll be calling me Lord Hokage! I'm going to surpass everyone who came before me and become the greatest Hokage that had ever lived!" Goku stood proudly as he stated his dream so the whole village could hear him.

Iruka smiled proudly, like a father would to a son. "I know I can't play favoritism, but I asked Lord Hokage a favor for you. You know that the survival training is coming up for the Ninja Academy, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Goku asked. He knew what the survival training consisted. A year spent outside the village in the forests with Chunin and Jonin watching the progress of the student to make sure he or she survives it. The student must also survive with the bare essentials and be able to avoid enemy contact. If not, they would have to spend the year in isolation again until they got it right.

"Well I asked Lord Hokage…"

**Flashback**

"Iruka, is there something troubling you?" Sarutobi asked as he looked over the paperwork while smoking his pipe.

Iruka stood in front of the Hokage's desk, sweating nervously as he knew with certainty that his request would be denied, "Lord Hokage, I wish Goku be transfer to another place for the survival training."

The Third looked up with a bit of an inquiry in his eye, "Why are you asking for his transfer?"

Iruka looked down as he almost knew that the request was to be denied but he tried anyways. "Lord Hokage, as you know, Goku is a talented boy who has yet to realize his importance to the village. He wants to be a full-fledged ninja and get everyone's respect. Even though everyone despises him for what he is, I believe he will become the greatest ninja the world will ever know."

Sarutobi looked down and as he blew the smoke, "I understand, Iruka, from where you are coming from. But we must ensure nothing happens to that boy. I would normally say no to this kind of request," Iruka looked down in defeat, but Sarutobi said the unthinkable, "But I will be willing to listen to your request. It took a lot of guts to come in here and request something like this that concerns the village greatly. Where did you have in mind?"

Iruka, ecstatic, suddenly couldn't find his words but after while he finally said, "I was thinking of the Kame forest."

"Ah, him. You want the hermit to train Goku then?" The Third looked to Iruka as if he knew the plan all along.

"Yes, if it is alright I was wondering if I could send him out this week?"

"I approve. However, that man is a dangerous person. I will send an ANBU to watch over him," Sarutobi said.

He was preparing to get his list when Iruka asked, "How about me? I can check on him once every month to make sure he is alive. I know that his training is extreme. I mean, I didn't even survive two months with him, but I'm sure Goku will be okay."

"What makes you so sure that he will succeed where you didn't?" Sarutobi asked, taking in another puff of his pipe.

"Because Goku is different and has the tenacity to succeed. Also, he always is looking for ways to get stronger and fight stronger opponents. I truly believe he will survive one year with him," Iruka said proudly.

Sarutobi blew the smoke and finally, "Well then, I approve. You will watch him once a month and make sure nothing happens to him. He can go as soon as tomorrow."

"Thank you Lord Hokage."

**End Flashback**

"…and he said that you will go to another place for your survival training. You will be meeting a certain man. Be careful, this man is very strict and tough. I had tried to train with him but couldn't last after two months. It will be tough, but I'm sure you will succeed where I haven't Goku."

"Is he strong?" Goku had to ask, grinning from ear to ear.

"Very."

Goku was jumping up and down with excitement, almost exposing his tail. "When do I leave Iruka-sensei?"

"You leave tomorrow. So go pack your stuff," Iruka said laughingly. It was a proud laugh and Goku knew that.

He was about to run back to his apartment when he excitedly asked Iruka, "What is his name?"

"His name, Goku, is Muten Roshi."

**~The Next Morning~**

"Mm…food…" mumbled Goku while he slept. He dreamed about a large amount of food such as a roasted pork, ramen bowls, rice bowls, noodles and other crazy foods that he could think of. However, he was awakened by the familiar sound that we all know happens in the morning.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm kept blaring until finally, he slammed his fist down, silencing it. Goku got up, trying to remember why he woke up so early. Finally he remembered and smiled. "Today is the day that I go to train with Roshi! Man, I am so excited! I hope he is strong!" he said excitedly. He packed up his things that he believed were needed for the training and left, locking the apartment door behind him.

Once he was out of the apartment complex, Goku let out a loud "YAHOO!" for everyone to hear and went off running towards the gate where he would meet up with Iruka.

"Goku, you're late!" screamed Iruka.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away with what I was going to take with me to the Kame forest," Goku said with the known Son grin.

"Well, as long as you made it here, that's all that matters."

Iruka smiled proudly as like a parent would be to their child's first day in school. "Alright then, let's go!"

"YEAH!"

At the Hokage office, the Third watched from a far the two figures at the gates leaving. "Good luck Goku. I hope you are able to survive the hermit's training and come back stronger."

**Later, in the forest**

"So Iruka-sensei, what is Muten Roshi like?" Goku asked.

"Well Goku, all I can tell you is that he is a very strong man. His training method is known across the shinobi world and there are only a few who have passed. The Fourth Hokage went through the same training as well," Iruka said proudly.

Goku smiled. "REALLY? That's awesome! I can't wait to start then."

"Great! But I must warn you," Iruka looked down and it seemed a little annoyed on what he was about to say, "there are some things about him that I would like to change."

"Like what?"

"Ha!" screamed a voice in embarrassment. Once they heard it, Goku and Iruka headed towards that direction.

"That," Iruka said as they had found an embarrassed girl, holding down her skirt and covering her chest area while an old man was lying in a pile of rubble caused by a hit. Goku knew then that this old perverted man tried to touch the girl inappropriately.

As the girl ran away, the old man got up from the pile of rubble and screamed, "Come on, I wasn't going to do anything bad!" This old man wore a pair of sunglasses that seemed mostly out of date. He wore an orange shirt with a pair of light yellow shorts and sandals. The outfit though wasn't the thing that got Goku's attention. It was the turtle shell that he was carrying around. "Aw, so good to be young. They are all plucky this generation. I can't wait to see more," the old man said with a perverted smile.

"Roshi-sensei! That is very dishonorable! I had hoped you had changed your habits by now!" Iruka snarled.

Goku looked up to Iruka and then looked at the old man and became very confused, "Wait this old man is the legendary Muten Roshi. This is guy is just a big pervert. What's so legendary about him?"

"Ah, if it isn't Iruka. My, how much you have grown," Roshi said as he turned towards the two newcomers.

"It is always great to see you Roshi-Sensei. I have brought you a new student," Iruka said, inclining his head toward Goku.

"No. I won't train anyone," said Roshi.

"But why?" Iruka had to ask.

"Because… you still haven't brought me a cute girl!" Roshi screamed, making Iruka flinch and blush a bit.

"Well you see…I didn't think you would hold up to the promise since I quit after two months," Iruka then cleared his throat, "But I am not here for training." He pointed to Goku. "I am here to bring Son Goku for your training."

"Why should I train him? He looks pitiful. Wouldn't survive a month." Roshi turned his back towards the two and started walking.

His response had pinched a nerve with Goku and he screamed, "Oh yeah! I bet you that I can survive anything you throw at me. Because my dream is to become the next Hokage! Dattebayo!"

Goku had a burning fire in his eyes, proud of his dream. Roshi had notice it and said the unthinkable, "Okay, I will train you," Goku and Iruka bore the biggest smiles when, "However, since you believe that you can survive for…how long Iruka?"

Iruka fell off his feet in a comedic fashion. "For a year sir."

"Well then, if you think you can survive for a year with my special training, I believe you "may" become the next Hokage. After all, no one has survived more than three months since the Fourth Hokage. Do you think you will be up to the challenge Goku?"

"Yes! Dattebayo!" Goku stated proudly with a stern look of determination.

"Alright, let's get started then. I bid you Iruka goodbye." Roshi turned and walked towards his home in the Kame forest.

As Goku moved to follow him, Iruka stopped the boy and said, "Alright be careful Goku! Though he may look like a big pervert, he is a powerful martial artist. Be sure to listen to him, okay?"

"Got it!" Goku said. "I promise I won't let you down Iruka-sensei! Bye!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

Goku had caught up with Roshi and asked, "Roshi-sensei, why do you carry a turtle shell on your back?"

Roshi smiled evilly and said, "Oh my boy, you will know what it is for later on, but for now we will go to my house…the Kame house."

As Goku and Roshi furthered walked, they came upon a house. It wasn't big, but pink with a red roof and with the words Kame House written on the side. "Goku, let's stop here for a sec," Roshi said as he pulled out a time watch. "I know you had some formal training correct Goku?" Goku nodded. "Good, then I want to see some your abilities."

Pointing to a tree Roshi said, "It is precisely one hundred meters from this boulder to that tree over there. How many seconds will it take you to run it?" As Goku was about to answer the question, Roshi interrupted, "Not that a fast runner automatically makes a good martial artists, but it's never a bad thing to have strong legs, you know? So let's try it out, shall we?"

"Don't worry Roshi-sensei; I am the fastest kid in the academy," Goku said proudly.

With a glint in his sunglasses, Roshi said, "That we shall we."

Once Roshi was at the tree, he counted off for Goku to run. Goku knew he was a fast runner and the stopwatch proved that when Roshi read the numbers, "Not bad, 9 seconds. Now let me try." Roshi got into the sprinter's stance and when Goku yelled go, it was like a flash. He was so fast that Goku was amazed by the time. "5.6 seconds! That's impossible!" Goku said loudly.

"Nothing's impossible, my boy. Your time was incredible, quite amazing actually, but you are within human limits! In order to become a master, you must break the wall of humanity! That is the challenge! My time was not bad for an old timer. But what I just did…that is what I mean by breaking the human wall! At your age, with training and discipline, you should be able to break 5 seconds."

Goku, excited at that prospect, jumped up and down excitedly. "Well let's eat some dinner. Tomorrow is going to be a big day of training," Roshi said as he headed to the house.

"Alright, I am starving!" Goku exclaimed as his stomach let a loud roar of hunger that could be heard across the forest. Roshi stood wide eyed as Goku smiled with his Son grin and giggled.

**~The next day~**

"_Briiiiiing_!" Roshi stopped the alarm clock before it made any more noise. "Morning already?" he mumbled as he got out of his futon with Goku sleeping next to him. "Wake up Goku! It's training time!" he screamed.

Goku did not respond until, suddenly, a bucket of water poured on top of him.

"Are you going to be a cry-baby or are you going to get up and train?" Roshi asked, holding another bucket of water at the ready.

After eating some breakfast (Goku eating most of the breakfast served as usual), Goku and Roshi went outside to start the training. "At last you will begin your education in the Kame-Sennin school of Bujutsu, better known as the Arts of the Turtle Master. Goku, what is the objective of a shinobi?"

Goku, still half asleep, said, "To protect their village and defeat the enemy."

"That is correct," said Roshi as he continued with his lesson. "One does not become a shinobi or study martial arts in order to win a fight or have girls say 'oh you're so strong!' One masters those arts for health in mind and body, for the ability to live one's life as courageously, uniquely, and energetically as one wishes. But! If there are any who seek to terrorize you or any other decent people with undeserved power, you must defeat such enemies with one mighty blast!"

Roshi then looked at Goku, who looked dumbfounded, and asked, "Do you understand, so far?"

"Uh…not a word," Goku said with a straight face.

"Just train hard and enjoy life… is that simple enough?"

Goku smiled. "Oh yeah, that's easy!"

"Well then, now that we got that cleared, let's start some training. First, some light jogging." Roshi then went off jogging with Goku again looking dumbfounded, expecting some advanced moves or something else, but then Roshi screamed back to him, "Stay with me!"

"Yes sensei!" said Goku as he started to jog and catch up to Muten Roshi.

**After a few minutes**

"Halt!" Both Roshi and Goku stopped at a milk store with the milk man loading off boxes of milk to deliver to the thirst people of the nearby town. "Good morning!" Roshi said to the milk man as Roshi walked up to him. "I'm Muten Roshi, the one who called yesterday."

The milk man stared at Roshi for a while until he realized who he is was, "Oh that's right! Thanks a lot for this! Here's a map of the delivery route that you need to take." He took out said map and handed it to the old man.

Goku stared at both men trying to figure out what is going until Roshi said, "All right Goku, pick up one crate…We're going to deliver some milk on foot."

Goku looked dumbfound, wondering what was the point of this exercise. The milk man was surprised by this sudden turn of events, "Wait! I thought you were going to use some kind of transportation, not go on foot."

Roshi responded with the simple sensei response, "Well it wouldn't be training then. This will be a good for him." After leaving the milk store, Roshi looked at Goku, making sure that he knew what was coming, "Well now that we got that settled; we'll do the 2 kilometers to the first house by skipping!" Goku became wide eyed and a little embarrassed since he was going to be skipping, hoping no one would see him. "Let's go!" yelled Roshi as both of them went skipping to the first house.

Goku thought to himself, 'This is going to be a long day.'


End file.
